Crazy Day for Kanda
by BlueStar1937
Summary: It was a normal day at the Order well as normal as it can get; when something strange happened. Why is Lavi chasing Kanda? Why is Lavi mad at Allen? Why is Kanda running for his life? Find out!


I do not own D. Gray Man. I wrote this a few weeks ago and then I got sick and decided to finish it. Hope you like it! I put this up yesterday but it got messed up. Sorry! Sorry for any irrors in the story like misspellings. I tried to fix them but I was sick when I did this. Haters just shut up!

Crazy Day

It started out like any other day at the Black Order. Everyone was in the caferatia eating when it all happened. Allen and Kanda had just come home from a two week long mission. Both were hungry (one more than the other and we all know who) since there were no places to eat on their way back. Well more like Kanda got them kicked out of every restanut because he went on a rampage from the places not having any soba. How can they have no soba?! Anyway when they got back Allen of course was running toward his precious food as fast as he could which was very fast when it involved food. Kanda was taking his time it seemed while glaring at everyone who was out in the hallway but if one looked closely you could see he was walking very quickly wanting his precious soba. By the time he got to the caferatia Allen was already eating (of course its Allen) and so he went to order his food when it happened.

Suddenly Lavi dropped his chopsticks with a love struck look on his face and he was not the only one. Everyone but Allen had the love struck look and all of them were looking right at Kanda. Next thing Kanda knew he was being attacked. Everyone started crowding around him declaring their undying love for him. The fighting began soon after with everyone screaming that he belonged with them. Kanda just stood in the middle of all of the chaos confused and so shocked. What should he do next? Kill them all with Mugan? Yeah that sounded like a wonderful idea. He would get rid of all of the annoying vermin and never would be bothered again by any of them. Except he would get in loads of trouble and probably have his Mugan taken away. Plus if he killed everyone the Earl would win and Kanda would die. And Kanda is to beautiful to die! Maybe he could get away with 'accidentally' killing some of them. Not all just some! He would probably be hailed a hero for getting rid of some unnessercy people in the world! Yes a wonderful plan Kanda decided. But poor Kanda never got to even kill one vermin before he was suddenly grabbed and who ever grabbed him started to run away while nobody noticed because they were all to busy beating the tar out of their love rivals except for one person. One person saw Kanda being kidnapped and quickly moved through the battleground to try to save him.

Kanda started to struggle and curse whoever grabbed him as they went running at top speed down the hallways. Suddenly Kanda glimpsed bright red hair and he saw red before he smashed his foot into the baka Lavi stomach causing Lavi to drop him. Lavi gasped and hunched over while Kanda stalked forward toward his prey. Before Kanda could pull out Mugan Lavi suddenly recovered and launched himself like a rocket toward Kanda. Kanda's eyes widen and the last thing he saw was Lavi grinning in victory before everything went black.

After knocking Kanda out Lavi dragged him to an old abandon room in a part of the Black Order that no one remembers being there. The only reason Lavi knew was because he mermised the whole lay out of the Black Order. Lavi silently thanked his photo graphic memory. Once inside he made sure the door was locked, bolted, and a bunch of stuff shoved in front of the door. He turned and stood over Kanda grinning waiting for him to wake up so they could start to play!

Soon Kanda began to wake up with a pained groan. Kanda swore in his head he was going to give Lavi a slow and painful death. He started planning what he would do but like before Kanda never got a chance to put it into action. He felt a weight on him and a warm breath on his neck. Kanda quickly opened his eyes to see Lavi straddling him with a wicked grin.

"Finally you are awake Yuu! I thought I had been to rough on you~!" Lavi giggled.

Kanda was enraged and attacked Lavi. "Get off me you baka usgai!" Kanda screamed.

But no matter how hard Kanda fought and struggled Lavi just stopped him and giggled. 'What the heck?!' kanda thought. 'When did Lavi get so strong?!'

Lavi then suddenly leaned forward and stole a innocent kiss from Kanda. Kanda was so shocked he couldn't move. 'What the heck is happening?!' Kanda thought.

Just as he was about to shove (try to) Lavi off him the door and everything Lavi had put against it went flying. Both looked at the gaping hole with wide eyes. There standing in the doorway was a panting Allen whose eyes widen at the site he saw. Lavi straddling Kanda with Kanda's shirt half unbutton. Allen snapped out of it and leaped across the room and knocked Lavi out before he could attack him for disturbing his 'alone time' with Kanda. Once he was knocked out but still alive and breathing people! Allen grabbed Kanda and they started to run away.

"Come on Kanda! We need to get you somewhere safe!"

Kanda glared, "Why should I listen to you bean sprout?"

Allen signed, "Because if you don't you will be attacked again and do you really want a repeat of what just happened? I promise I will explain once we get to a safe place."

Kanda growled, "Fine but you better or your dead. And you better not attack me as well."

With that they began running toward a room that was a few hallways away. Once there they went in and locked the door. The room was full of old and broken things with cobwebs everywhere. Suddenly they heard pounding footsteps running down the hallway. Allen pulled Kanda behind an old discolored sofa and made a gesture to stay silent in till the footsteps faded away and it was safe.

"Now till me what the heck is going on!?" Kanda growled.

Allen sat on the floor, "Well I believe someone slipped everyone a kind of love potion that would make them feel like they were madly in love with you. Why you I don't know. I noticed Lavi kidnap you and so I went to go help you if you needed it and to make sure you wouldn't kill him. Thank goodness I don't have any sense of direction or I would never have happened upon that old part of the Order. By the way you were not struggling much back there." Allen grinned widely and evilly. "Kanda do you perhaps secretly like Lavi and wanting him to..."

Kanda quickly interrupted him before he could say any more, "What the heck?! Of course I don't like that idoit! You baka moyashi!" Kanda was mad more than he ever been in his which is quite in absovine since he makes it a habit to get mad at least 40 times before breakfast. Allen just laughed while Kanda blushed.

With an annoyed huff Kanda sat down next to Allen, "Just great! When I find out who did this they are a dead man!"

"Or women."  
"..."

"What? It could be a girl that did it."

"So how long do you think this will last?"

"I am not sure but I know it wasn't slipped to them through the food because I ate the food and don't feel anything."  
"Thank goodness for that at least."

Suddenly Lavi (who had woken up)started to pound on the door screaming for Allen to release his lover. Kanda was furious and wanted to kill him for calling him his lover. He is no ones lover! (Sure Kanda as you blush hehehe)But Allen grabbed his arm and pulled him to the window. Just as Allen opened the window the door was broken down and the angry love struck Lavi stormed in with his weapon. Lavi grabbed Allen and pulled him away but Kanda was quicker and grabbed his arm pulling him with him and jumped out the window. They landed outside and started running to the forest with Lavi screaming curses and threats at Allen for kidnapping his beloved lover. They didn't stop running though till they were deep in the forest planning to stay there till it was safe to go back. Allen giggled a bit at the thought of Kanda being someones lover.

"You would make a terrible lover."  
"How would you know? Just shut up. I am tired and stay over there." He pointed to the other side of the fire they built. Allen huffed in annoyance but moved.

For five hours Allen and Kanda stayed in the forest eating what they could find and staying far away from the Order not wanting to be attacked once again. But unfortunately they were found be a a large group who had entered into the forest screaming their declarations of love to Kanda. Both Allen and Kanda cursed and grabbed each other and started running. They were chased throughout the forest and back to the Order. When suddenly Lavi jumped out of a window several stories up and screamed in joy.

"Kanda! My beloved you have returned to me!" Lavi cried as he flew down toward poor Kanda.

Before Kanda was crushed by the baka Allen pushed him out of the way and instead Lavi landed on him. Both were on the ground and Kanda layed a little off to the side when he was pushed. Trying to gain back his senses when he heard Allen scream at him to run. Looking over his eyes widen as Allen was keeping the love stuck idoits from Kanda.

"You bakanda! Don't just stare! Run and hide while I distract them."

"But what about you?" Kanda may be cruel but he thought of Allen and the others as his friends. Though he would never admit it. He didn't want to leave Allen to the crazy people but when Allen gave him a glare that would scare a demon he nodded and ran as fast as he could.

Last thing he heard was the sound of battle as he quickly got away. After running as fast and far as he could Kanda ran into someone as he turned the corner. The person squeaked and fell on the ground with Kanda on top of them. It was Lenalee! Kanda scrambled off of her and helped her up.

"Kanda! What is going on? Where is everyone?" Lenalee questioned him since she had just back from a mission and had no clue what was going on.

"Well it seems some messed up person slipped everyone a love potion to make them love me except Allen because he had been on a mission with me. When we got back everyone attacked me and so Allen stayed back to distract them as I ran to hide." Kanda gave her the quick revision.

"Oh well I will go help Allen while you hide. When it is safe we come and get you. Go!" Then she was gone to help Allen while kanda went and hid.

A few hours later Lenalee and Allen found Kanda and told him it was safe to come out now. They were finally able to literally knock sense back into everyone. No one remembered what had happened and all were confused why they were beat up. So everything went back to normal while as normal as it can get in the Order. Kanda knocked Lavi out for at least a week or two but Lavi would never find out what he had done to him. And unknown to Kanda Allen had videotaped the scene between Lavi and him and would watch it in secret with Lenalee them being Lavi/Kanda fans.

But unknown to everyone Road was on the roof top in a mad laughing fit on the joke she played.

"Wow! I loved how Kanda reacted to it all. His face was so funny when everyone declared their love! Esciassy when Lavi kidnapped him! I will have to ask Allen for a copy of that video. Hmm but I wonder why Allen helped him? Oh well I guess it was Allen being Allen."  
Still giggling she disappeared through her door back home.

I do not really care for Lavi/Kanda but my friend like it so its for her. And haters just shut up! You know who you are.


End file.
